I Waited Too Long For You
by Autocratic - T y r a n t
Summary: In the middle of a rough night Leon Scott Kennedy wakes up after a nightmare of the woman who got away to a call from his superior. Time for his first mission in the Secret Service. Set right before the events of Resident Evil 4, Leon/Ada centric.


_Author's Note: Another fic, this is starting off as just before Leon headed to Spain to rescue Ashley Graham from the Los Illuminados. I don't plan to make it EXACTLY like Resident Evil 4 with the lines but the script isn't changing and it will go on after the events in Resident Evil 4. I know I need to get onto my other ones but I am still busy._

_If you are __**NOT**__ a fan of LeonxAda then you shouldn't read this fic, I plan to center this mainly on them but will give Wesker a good amount of attention. He is after all one of the best characters in Resident Evil and his role will make things more interesting._

_Disclaimer: I am not claiming to be or to own any of the fictacious characters in this story, __**Capcom**__ reserves all right to entitled characters and the basic story behind __**Resident Evil**__. I do, however, own the idea for the fic before and after the events of __**Resident Evil 4**__._

_Now on with the fic..._

_The look in her eyes was cold and calculating, her face was set like stone, all emotion written from her face... just like she was taught, what she had learned. But despite the fact that she was the one holding the gun pointed at him he felt deep down in her heart that after everything they had been through she wouldn't do it. "Ada..." he spoke her name and that was all it took for the ice mask to crack a bit, and in her eyes he saw they were filled with regret, guilt, sorrow. It wrenched at his heart to see such a beautiful butterfly look so broken inside, "You won't do it..." he took a slight step forward to prove it. The gun felt limply to her side, clenched in her hand as her face droppedd in shame... she couldn't do it. She was trained to do this, had been doing such things for years now... but one rookie cop jumps in front of a bullet and suddenly she's not the ice queen agent who will take any job if it pays well. She's the scared and frightened woman with the weight of a life she never wanted and a heart that belonged to a cop._

_That was when she realized it, that despite what she had said earlier she was capable of caring about another person, and that person was standing right in front of her. Looking at her with grey-blue eyes that seemed like they were looking into her very soul. She nearly sobbed and half wanted to laugh at the entire thing, but as she stepped forward and began to speak something happened that would change both of their lives forever... ... "Leon..." his name was the only thing she said before she heard the sound of a bullet leaving a chamber, and knowing it wasn't her own she didn't even have enough time to turn and see who was behind her and aiming. Annette Birkin fired a round into her back, mumbling something about the G-virus in her crazed state and Ada paid the price for letting her guard down. The bullet hit her in the upper back on the left, causing her to stumble forward and grunt in pain, another wound to add to the list of many that were given to her tonight. She clutched at the railing of the bridge and peered off into the abyss below, she felt herself slipping and unable to catch herself._

_Leon stood wide eyed with terror as the woman he had come to know and care for was shot, stumbling and close to the edge of the bridge... his body felt like lead and didn't want to move. But as she began to tumble over the railing he felt his fet ripping away from the ground and moving as he cried out her name "Ada!". Just as she was falling he caught her hand and held onto it for dear life with his injured side's hand as his other held onto the railing to keep himself from going over as well. She looked up at him, the raven black hair in her face but her almond eyes were easily seen, he wanted to kiss her and make it better as he looked into the pools of sorrow that were her eyes. She subconciously let her thumb skim over the back over his hand in an affectionate gesture, her eyes saying the words that she was struggling to say "Leon... let go. If you don't we'll both fall..." the tone she used was defeated and it killed him to think that such a independent and persistant woman was giving up. He shook his head, the dirty blonde bangs shaking as he squeezed her hand gently "Shut up! Don't say things like that... we'll make it out of here together!" he declared with raw determination._

_The ghost of a smile slipped over her face as she felt the tears brim her eyes, she shook her head a bit, her light headedness disagreeing with the action. "No... I'm just a woman... who fell in love with you..." she whispered but he heard it all the same, his eyes widdened further as he began trying to pull her up "Leon..." she said even softer "Get out of here... save yourself.". Now it was his turn to shake his head, his teeth gritted as his shoulder throbbed under the pressure of her weight and the strain he added as he tried pulling her up. "No! I won't leave you behind! Ada I-" she cut him off with a whisper "Goodbye, Leon." and she let go. Her form tumbling into the dark abyss until she was out of sight, but it seemed as if time slowed down and put him through agonizing pain as he watched her die. It was right at that moment that Leon Scott Kennedy's heart, which belonged to Ada Wong, shattered into tiny pieces... "No..." he choked out the word as he slumped to his knees. His abused and battered body shook with the force as his knees hit the cold metal and he felt the hot tears slide down his face. His head hung, the tears dropping onto the ground, hands holding him up he cried, sobbing harder than he thought possible... she was gone... she was really gone this time. "Ada... ADA... !" he cried out to the heavens and slammed his fists onto the bridge._

"ADA!" suddenly the labs underneath Raccoon City disappeared and was replaced with the plain white walls of his apartment in Washington D.C.. He sat up to find the covers twisted and kicked off the bed onto the ground, his heart hammered in his chest as he listened to the only sound which was his labored breathing. Easily he felt that he was drenched in sweat as was the sheets under his body, his skin felt clammy and his eyes stung with the tears he had shed in his dream. Swinging his legs off the bed and onto the cool and soft carpet he hung his head and propped his elbows on his knees, palms supporting the sides of his face as he tried wipping his mind of the dreams. No, nightmares... the same one he had been having for the past six years ever since he had escaped Raccoon City alive with Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin. He remembered that the first night they had gotten to sleep he had woken both up with his yelling in his sleep, but neither of them asked too much. Both of them had their fair share of nightmares as well. With a sigh he was about to get up when suddenly he became alerted to a sound at his right; looking over he saw his phone lit up and vibrating, letting him know he was getting a call. Brow raised slightly he picked it up and flipped it open to answer it, putting it to his ear "Kennedy." "Kennedy you sound like you just ran three miles with cement shoes on.".

Silently he cursed his superior's call timing, after the reoccuring nightmares he tended to take several minutes before his breathing returned to a normal steady rhythm. Mentally he sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair "Well, sir, I just got done with a work out. What can I do for you?" he tried getting straight to the point, not wanting to be questioned further about it. "Ah well, remember I told you you'd become head of security for the President's family?" "Yeah, you mentioned that yesterday." "Well Kennedy it seems you'll be on your first assignment. But you'll need to come to my office for a briefing and I can't say anything more on the subject." "Understood." and with that they both hung up. Leon closed his eyes and let out a heavy exhale, his breathing back under control he stood and scratched the back of his head before heading towards his master bathroom and stripping himself of his grey boxers. Turning the knob he let the hot water come full blast and turned the shower on before hopping in and allowing the scalding hot water beat down on him. Very few took showers like that, most couldn't stand a moment in such hot water but Leon had gotten used to it; having been using them for... six years. He sighed and brushed back his bangs from his eyes, the water all ready beginning to numb his skin and put his body into shock. Ever since he'd escaped Raccoon City he found the nightmares crippling to his mind, the zombies weren't the issue, it was Ada. Losing her had been more than he could bear. But he found scalding hot showers helped to clear his mind of Ada, her death, what they could have had... but as of late he'd found they weren't working so well.

Not after finding out that Ada Wong was still alive and possibley working for Albert Wesker, the madman who had worked with Ada when she had gone undercover in Raccoon to retrieve a sample of the Gene Virus.. About three years ago after a fellow agent named Jack Krauser had been killed in action after a mission, he had gone through past files that he had access to that detailed reports on every B.O.W. incident known to the government. When he had found a particular file on a facility of Umbrella's that was just on the tip of South Russia, he had to read it. The report had said that the facility had been 'abandoned' after a group of Soviet rebel terrorists had supposedly attacked it, Umbrella had shut it down. In reality only the first and second floors had actually been abandoned- the below floors were still used by Umbrella researchers who were working on a strain that was a decendant of G. But something had gone wrong, witnesses reported seeing a suspicious stealth bomber heading in that direction only a week before the entire place had exploded. Normally the American Government wouldn't have been able to scrounge up information that led them to believe that not only had it been attacked... but an agent had been sent in the very day of it's destruction.

That agent had been Ada Wong; the government knew this because only a month after the incident footage had been sent to the head of Leon's department. The footage showed a woman with short kept black hair, pale fair skin, and of clear Asain heritage in a tactical operation suit. It baffled the hell out of the higher ups how an agent would have been so careless to let camera's catch such a good glance at her, but when Leon had come across the footage and files, he knew. Ada had intentionally allowed herself to be seen by the security cameras, she knew he would find the footage sooner or later and had subtly let him know she was alive. _'Would have been nice if she could have done so six years ago.'_ the thought was bitter, he knew it was. But he didn't care to lie to himself about how hurt and angry he found himself after seeing that video feed. While on the one hand he was pissed that she hadn't cared enough to inform him sooner somehow that she hadn't died, on the other he found himself extremely relieved and like he could breathe a little better. And that thought terrorfied him like nothing else. Throw a t-carrier at him, hell even a pack of Lickers in a burning city... he could handle that with a shotgun and go about knowing it was all in a days work. But shove the reality of Ada wong, the one woman he had ever let near his heart, actually being alive in front of him, he became scared shitless.

What really got him was he didn't know quite how he would ever react should she show up in one way or another. Would he drop all hope of finding something more with her than spending time with her in a damned city of undead and monsters, where he would risk life and limb to keep her alive and she love him but betray him too? Or would he run after her like usual, calling out for her to wait and pray that she would? _'Get real, Kennedy. You aren't that naive little rookie cop anymore.'_, though despite that admonishment, he knew the possibility of the second was there. Turning off the shower he opened the navy blue shower curtain and grabbed a towl off the rack before stepping out, his face set in a mask of stoicism as he battled his emotions "I don't have time to dwell on women..." he sighed as he dried off. "Especially her..." he mumbled while leaving the bathroom to change, hoping his new mission as a part of the Secret Service would help get his mind clear of the woman he'd still take a bullet for any day.

_Author's Note: If you made it through this, thank you for reading and please, leave a review so I know that you're reading. Constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
